Regrets
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Link decides to visit the Earth Temple before going to fight Ganon. What he finds there is something he thinks to be unfixable... damn it, that's not a word? Oh well. Link x Medli throughout. T because swearing and slight gore. Might have a second chapter in the future. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, blah blah blah, I said this in my last fic. Anyway, little heads up: I'm gonna be putting breaks in the writing in this fic, as two friends of mine, kitkat1003 and Arisa1234, recommended. She said it helps her keep track of her place while reading, but it never really bothered me. Also, this is a Medlink (or Link x Medli) fic, so it's not gonna be the same as the last one. Speaking of which, did anyone actually **_**read**_ '**You Are My Light'? Y'know, the Link x Navi one? Trust me, if you're a regular on my profile, read it. It's MUCH better than 'Surprise Me,' at least in my opinion. Seriously though, if you haven't read 'You Are My Light' yet, do it now. Please. Yadda yadda yadda, insert more random-ass stuff here. R&amp;R!**

Regrets

I stared intensely in front of my boat. It cut through the sea almost effortlessly as I sailed in a beeline to Headstone Island. I was worried sick for the new Earth Sage who was currently occupying the temple: my friend, Medli. Okay, so maybe she was a little more than a friend to me, but how could I _not_ have fallen for her? She was an angel in every sense of the word; she even had wings. Err, sorry, I should explain: Medli is a Rito.

The Rito species is rather easy to describe. They look just like any Hylian, but they have beaks in the place of a nose and, after a certain age, can actually transform their arms into wings and fly like birds, hence their slang name: bird people. And that brings me back to Medli. She had long, red hair she tied back in a ponytail, but occasionally she wore it down. She had a slim figure all around, with a hint of hourglass-shape to it. She always, and I mean always, wore a simple bluish-grey dress with a stone-grey sash. She had a small, yellow beak in the place of her nose, and bright, rosy cheeks, and beautiful amber eyes, and…

I snapped back into reality. We were docked at the shore of Headstone Island. King of Red Lions, my magical talking boat, (don't bother asking) refused to make eye contact with me. Without thinking about it, I jumped of him out and Sprinted into the temple. Rather than deal with all of the temple, I 'cheated' and used the teleporter pots to get to the boss room. As soon as I stepped in, I felt a wave of relief rush throughout my body. Medli was standing there, perfectly fine. Or so I thought.

"Thank the goddesses," I muttered to myself. I slowly walked toward the center of the room where she stood, playing he Earth God's Lyric. "Medli?" I called out. "Hello?" No response. I felt a chill run down my spine. "Medli?" I called out again, a hint of worry in my voice. I stopped right in front of her. "Are you okay?" She stopped playing and looked at me. We stood there in complete silence. "It's me, Link," I hesitantly. She stared at me, but something was wrong. Her eyes seemed hollow, almost lifeless, as her gaze met mine. Before long, she closed her eyes and played the song again. And again. And again. I felt like my beating heart had been ripped out of my chest and held in front of me, still attached and beating.

"Link," I heard King's voice from the gossip stone I wore as a necklace. "I wanted to tell you, but… I didn't want to worry you." His voice lost the demanding tone it always had and fell to a sympathetic tone. "This will stop after you defeat Ganon; that's why I wanted to go right to the final battle after you completed the Triforce of Courage. I didn't want you to find out." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I felt rage course through my veins. I felt so many emotions I couldn't handle it.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I choked out in a quiet voice. I ripped the gossip stone from my neck and looked into it."Why?" I said again, more demanding." WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?!" I flung the stone to the floor, watching it shatter on the stone tiles. I scooped up the pieces and threw them into the wall. I stood there, shaking in anger. Tears flowed freely down my face, cutting paths into the dirt and soot caked onto my face. I dropped down to my knees. I looked up at Medli. I broke down into a fit of sobs, curled up on the cold, stone floor. I couldn't believe what had happened. Not only was Medli trapped in a trance, but King hadn't told me and even lied about it. I looked up at the ceiling. "All you goddesses are just bitch puppeteers," I murmurred. I slowly stood up, still shaking. Medli stopped playing again gave me her lifeless stare. I threw my arms around her and embraced her tightly, hoping she would wake up and hug me back. Hoping, wishing.

She never did.

I was punched through the air, flat onto my back again. Everything hurt like hell. I could barely manage to push myself up. I charged at Ganon, only to be slashed across my face and flung to the floor again. I held up my shield in an attempt to block at least some of Ganon's blows, but it made little difference. We hacked brutally at each other with our blades, trying to pierce the defences of our foe. I slashed him across his chest, cutting deep into the flesh. He recoiled quickly, fleeing to the other side of the tower's top. We stared each other down, waiting for the perfect opportunity-

Suddenly, Zelda shot an Arrow of Light into my shield, launching me backwards and almost over the side. The ricocheting arrow hit Ganon square in the chest, right where I slashed him not a minute earlier. He roared out in pain, and I made my move. Without hesitating, I ran right at him. He slashed at me, but I jumped, landing on the flat of his blade. He launched me skyward, at least 30 feet in the air.I positioned myself carefully, and as I fell back to the tower, I brought the Master Sword down into his forehead. I dropped down, hardly having the strength to stand, much less retrieve my weapon. Blood ran from his forehead and chest, pooling beneath him. The last thing I remember seeing was Ganon turning to stone. As I slowly sank to my knees, the air grew cold and my vision faded to darkness.

I opened my eyes. I was laying in a cot in some sort if infirmary. I sat up slowly, holding a hand over my eye. I felt tightly wrapped bandages all over my body: on my arms, legs, torso, and across my eye. I slowly rose and looked around. I slowly and limped outside. The light was almost blinding. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out a black flag atop a mast of a great ship. The Jolly Roger. I smiled. "_Tetra,_" I commented to myself. "_I owe you,_" I slowly made my way to the bow of the ship, and looked at the small island we were docked at. Headstone Island. I began to act without thinking. I jumped over the side of the ship onto the shoreline. I landed hard on the rocky sand, and a shot of pain rocketed through my nerves.

"Yeah," I muttered as I started toward the temple entrance. "That was _real_ damn smart." I sprinted through the temple, ignoring the pain racking my body. I found the teleporter pots shattered, so I had to go the long way. I fought my way through the temple, taking quite a bit more damage as I fought toward my goal. When finally reached the boss room, I was beyond worn out and half dead. When I opened the door, I was met with a sight I had wished to see for far too long. Medli, and she wasn't entranced by the temple. She turned around quickly, and she turned pale upon seeing me.

"Oh, goddess," she muttered. I looked down at myself, and almost puked. One of my legs was gashed wide open, and the other was clearly broken. My tunic was shredded and falling off, revealing large, shallow cuts all across my upper body. My belt was missing the buckle, and my pants were just barely existent in their mutilated state. "What the hell _happened_ to you, Link?" She ran to my side and propped me up against her side. "C'mon," she groaned as she tried to pull me over to the portal out of the temple. "Let's get you outta here," Only then did I realize how much pain I was really in. I hardly had the strength to speak, but I did.

"Medli," I whispered before cringing in pain. "I just wanna-" She put her finger to my lips.

"Just relax, Link," she told me. "Try to stay awake, though." She smiled sweetly at me. "I don't need to drag your limp body out of here." As we worked our way to the portal and then the ship, we were both silent. She didn't let me talk until we finally reached the ship's infirmary and she began tending to my wounds. " Hold still," Medli instructed. "This might hurt." She snapped my leg into place, and I tried to hold back cries of pain. She wrapped some stiff bandages around my leg and tied a tight knot to secure them. She worked swiftly fixing up the rest of my body. She cleaned my cuts and bandaged them pretty quickly and soon finished, leaving us to our thoughts. Until, of course, one of us spoke. And it was me.

"Medli, I have a question," She turned to face me as I sat up. "If you could've done anything different in this crazy adventure, what would it be?" She frowned.

"Why would I want to change anything?" She sat down next to me. "I got to meet you. That's more than I could've ever asked for." I met her gaze with a spark of hope in my heart. She gave a soft smile, and the spark ignited a fire. She gave me a loose hug, and my cheeks lit up. "It's all I could ever want." I returned her hug and pulled her close.

"I just wish you didn't have to be dragged into this," I whispered in her ear. "That you could've stayed you. That you didn't have to..." I trailed off. Medli took me by my shoulders and met my solemn gaze.

"We all have regrets, Link," Medli told me softly. "But we don't have to let them control our future." She leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Now get some rest." She laid me down on the cot and sat down on a stool at the end of my cot. She pulled out her harp and began to play a short, sweet song. I laid awake as she played, and I heard every note she played. She stopped almost too soon. She walked over to the side of the cot and lsat down next to me.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" she asked with a look that told me 'yes' was the only answer. Not that I cared. I scooted over as much as I could in the small cot and brushed it down.

"Not at all," I said with the same tone she had. She laid down facing me and pulled the thin blanket over us. She snuggled up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same. I gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Good night, Medli," I yawned as I drifted off.

"Good night, Link," She pulled me closer, and as if reading my mind, whispered what I had wanted to tell her since the day we met.

"I love you."

THE END

**Okay, so maybe that wasn't better than my last fic, but it was still good, right? Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Anyway, R&amp;R and be sure to give me suggestions! I'll be happy to take any suggestions you may have, so don't hold back. See y'all next time! ( Or would 'next fic' be better? Hm….**


End file.
